In der Weihnachtsbäckerei
by Aiken
Summary: AyaYohji; KenOmi. -Com, silly, Lime- Unsere lieben Jungs backen richtig schön vorweihnachtlich Plätzchen! )


In der Weihnachtsbäckerei...   
  
*lala*  
  
Autor: Aiken (vanilkaprincess@aol.com)   
  
Fandom: Weiß Kreuz   
  
Rating: PG-14  
  
Pairing: Aya/ Yohji; Ken / Omi  
  
Disclaimer: Das übliche: Jungs- Tsuchiya-san seins!!!  
  
Warnungen: com, silly, lime  
  
Kommentar: Unsere lieben Jungs backen richtig schön vorweihnachtlich Plätzchen!!! =)  
  
Na ja, würde alles glatt ablaufen, wäre diese FF  
  
nicht entstanden...   
  
Hier eine kleine, wissenschaftliche Studie über das Balzverhalten junger,   
  
hübscher Männer...  
  
Background: Hallo meine lieben Schätzchen!  
  
O.h. m.e.i.n. G.o.t.t., bin ich vollgefressen!  
  
Und zwar voll Plätzchen, Plätzchen-Teig und...   
  
*börks*, ich kann das Zeug nicht mehr sehen!!! ...  
  
Wie ihr euch vielleicht denken könnt, habe ich heute Plätzchen gebacken.  
  
Und mit dieser super-spontanen, absolut ohne Konzept geschriebenen FF versuche ich meine heutigen Plätzchen-Erlebnisse zu verarbeiten.  
  
Bitte nicht ernst nehmen!!!  
  
kurze Legende: "bla, aishitteru, bla"  
  
- lala, Gedanken, lala-  
  
+schiebt Plätzchen in Ofen +  
  
*huff, huff*  
  
~c'est moi, Inu-chan~  
  
^-^  
  
#-#-#  
  
Es war einmal...  
  
Nein, stopp, das war was anderes!  
  
Also... wir schreiben das Jahr XYYX und befinden uns im vorweihnachtlichen   
  
Japan, wo man zwar eigentlich nicht so Weihnachten feiert,   
  
aber das ist jetzt egal, no da! .*  
  
Heute wollen wir vier junge, besonders hübsche Männchen ihrer Art bei ihrem in der  
  
kühlen, dunkel- kuscheligen Jahreszeit besonders ausgeprägten Balzverhalten beobachten.  
  
Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden...  
  
Wie sie sehen, befinden sie sich gerade in der gemeinschaftlichen Küche  
  
und legen Vorräte für die Wintermonate an.  
  
~Wehe, ihr fresst euch Speck an!!!~  
  
1. Studienobjekt 'Omi Tsukyono', Jüngster des Rudels:   
  
"Ken- kun, gib mir doch bitte mal das Mehl und zwei Eier, ja?"  
  
2. Studienobjekt 'Yohji Kudou', Ältester:  
  
"Eier??!"  
  
3. Studienobjekt, 'Ken Hidaka', 2. Jüngster:  
  
"Klappe, Yohji!! Hier, Omittchi!"  
  
4. Studienobjekt, 'Aya Fujimiya', Alphatier:  
  
"... hn..."  
  
In dieser Situation können wir klar die Rangordnung im Rudel erkennen:  
  
Das rothaarige Alphatier hat das Kommando über alles Vorgehen, während er selbst  
  
mit dem Plätzchendreher (~ihr wisst schon, Fleischwolf mit Plätzchenaufsatz!~)  
  
arbeitet.  
  
Das jüngste Rudelmitglied ist damit beschäftigt, neuen Teig zu mischen  
  
und das stämmige, braunhaarige Männchen müht sich ab, die Plätzchenteigstreifen  
  
klein zu schneiden und auf Blechen zu platzieren.  
  
Währendessen ist das schwarzgelockte Exemplar damit zu Gange...  
  
ähm... den Teig zu probieren und blöde Kommentare abzugeben.   
  
Aya: " *huff, huff*... *schwitz* ... "  
  
~Plätzchenteig-drehen IST anstrengend!!!~  
  
Ken: "Ähm, Aya...? Soll ich dich vielleicht mal ablösen? Ich glaube du kannst das hier  
  
eh besser als ich... " +wirft Blick auf verkrüppelte Plätzchen+  
  
Yohji: "Oh, du bist nicht so fingerfertig, Kenken?? Naja, ich muss dir ja recht geben,  
  
Aya ist schon wirklich gut mit seinen Händen..."  
  
Aya: +tötet Yohji mit Blick+ "Hn ... *huff* ..."  
  
Yohji: "Aber weißt du was? Lass ihn ruhig noch ein bisschen schwitzen!"  
  
+legt Kopf auf Tisch, beobachtet schwitzenden, keuchenden Aya mit geröteten Wangen  
  
und macht sich trotz der eh schon überhitzten Küche warme Gedanken+  
  
Ken: "N-na gut... " +versucht weiter verzweifelt, aus dem Teich Kreise oder Hufeisen   
  
zu formen, ohne sie zu zerquetschen+  
  
Omi: +kommt dem armen, hilflosen Kenni zu Hilfe, drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange  
  
und setzt sich neben ihn+ "Warte, Ken-kun, ich helfe dir und zeige dir, wie man daraus   
  
Dinge formt, ja? *cutie-smile*"   
  
Yohji: +öffnet Mund um was zu sagen+  
  
Aya: +blickt atemlos auf+ "DINGE, nicht DingeR !"  
  
Yohji: +klappt Mund etwas beleidigt wieder zu+ "Menno, Aya, lass mich doch   
  
wenigstens meinen Spaß haben, wenn ihr alle arbeitet!"  
  
Aya: "... *huf, huf* ..." + i. g. n. o. r. i. e. r. e. n. +  
  
Yohji: "Aya- Liebling? Sei doch nicht so zu mir, nur weil die anderen dabei sind!"  
  
Aya: +unbeirrt weiterkurbelt+ "... *leichtes Köcheln* ..."   
  
Yohji: +hat neue Beschäftigung gewittert+ "Ach, Aya-Schätzchen,   
  
du brauchst dich doch wirklich nicht mehr zu schämen! Wenn ich mir überlege,  
  
was unsere beiden Kleinen hier manchmal so öffentlich abziehen... *verruchtes smiiiile*"  
  
Omi & Ken: +erröten synchron und konzentrieren sich plötzlich auf  
  
einen besonders interessanten Plätzchenkringel+  
  
Aya: +heftiger kurbelt+ "... *erste Ansätze eines Brodelns* ..."  
  
Yohji: +steht auf, schlendert um Tisch herum und stellt sich RECHT nah hinter Aya+  
  
"Komm schon, Aya-Spatz, wenn wir schon zusammen sind, dann doch auch vor anderen,  
  
oder etwa nicht??!" ~Vorsicht, Yotan, sonst ist bald nix mehr mit 'zusammen sein'...~  
  
Aya: +fast in Lichtgeschwindigkeit kurbelt, obwohl kein Teig mehr drin ist+  
  
"... *Siedepunkt fast erreicht* ... "  
  
Yohji: +legt Arme um Ayas tiefere Hüftengegend, drückt sich an ihn und fährt mit   
  
Zunge Nackenwirbel entlang + "Sweetheart, bitte... du bist doch gar nicht so..."  
  
Aya: +reißt aus Versehen Plätzchendreher vom Tisch ab+   
  
"Kudou Yohji, wenn du nicht in e.i.n.e.r. Sekunde deine Hände da weg hast, dann...*koch über*!!!"  
  
  
  
An diesem Beispiel wurde uns sehr schön verdeutlicht, dass das Balzverhalten   
  
nicht immer auf Zustimmung trifft, vor allem in der Öffentlichkeit.  
  
Aber wie wir aus unseren bisherigen Beobachtungen schließen können,  
  
wird sich das langhaarige Männchen auch nach dieser Abblockung des Alphatiers  
  
nicht so einfach abweisen lassen.  
  
Vor allem, wenn dieses arbeitsfaule Exemplar Langweile schiebt und eigentlich   
  
bessere Vorstellungen von einem Tag mit seinem Auserwählten hat,   
  
als Plätzchen zu backen...  
  
Yohji: "*gääähn*... Hey, Aya-Mausi, seid ihr nicht bald mal fertig mit Backen?"  
  
Omi: +mischt sich ein+ "Wenn du mal helfen und nicht nur rumhängen und nerven würdest, ging es viel schneller! Hier, mach du mal weiter mit meinem lieben  
  
Ken-kun *lächel verliebt* +schmatz Ken auf Wange+ die Bleche, und ich mach  
  
schon mal Makronenteig. Damit überarbeitest du dich auch nicht!"  
  
Yohji: +*stöhn genervt* rückt neben den fieberhaft arbeitenden Ken und fängt an,  
  
in Zeitlupentempo Teigstreifen zu schneiden+  
  
Aya, Yohji und Ken: +arbeiten (mehr oder weniger ^^''') motiviert weiter am Tisch+  
  
Omi: +jetzt mit Mixer auf Arbeitsplatte hantiert+ "Yohji-kun, holst du mir bitte  
  
mal die Nüsse aus dem Schrank?"  
  
Yohji: "*brüll* Waas??! Ich versteh dich nicht, der Mixer (Betonung auf 'M') ist so laut!"   
  
Omi: "*schrei zurück* Ich brauche mal die Nüsse!!!"  
  
Yohji: +spitzt die Ohren und schaut interessiert auf+ "Was? Nüsse? Welche denn??"  
  
Omi: "Hä? Ähm, Haselnüsse!"  
  
Yohji: "*fett grins* Dacht ich mir doch fast, Haselnuss-braun, ja? Kenken...!"  
  
Ken: +blickt auf+ "Was ist mit mir?"  
  
Yohji: +beugt sich mit verschwörerischem Grinsen zu Ken+ "*flüster* Omittchi braucht  
  
dich gerade mal!"  
  
Ken: "Öhm... pö-äh... hä?!? *perplex*"  
  
Yohji: +schiebt Ken Richtung Omi+ "Du weißt schon! *zwinker, zwinker*"  
  
Ken: +nimmt dunkelrosa Gesichtsfarbe an und torkelt auf Omittchis sweeten im Takt  
  
des Mixers wackelnden Hintern zu ~die Verblödung setzt ein u.u'''~ + *schluck*  
  
Omi: +kriegt nix mit+ "Yohji-kun, wo bleiben denn jetzt die Nüsse?" +dreht sich   
  
um und prallt mit Ken zusammen+ "Ah! Ups, Ken-kun... äh, hast du meine Nüsse?"  
  
Ken: *grumpf* +hat Omi aufgefangen und wird noch röter+ "Äh, nee... öhm,... nicht wirklich..."  
  
Yohji: +fängt an zu kichern und wirft Omi die Tüte Haselnüsse zu+  
  
Aya: +guckt verwundert auf, hat nix mitgekriegt+ "Hn...?"  
  
Yohji: "Ach, nix, Aya-Bärchen, wir haben nur über Nüsse geredet."  
  
Wir lernen: Diese Spezies ist oft sehr albern... --.--'''  
  
Aya: "... *grummel* Kannst du nicht endlich mit den scheiß-Kosenamen aufhören?!"  
  
Yohji: "Aber mein Hasi, du weißt doch was ich dir neulich gesagt hab!"  
  
Aya: +ignoriert ihn und macht weiter Plätzchenschlangen.+  
  
Yohji: "Solange du mir nicht sagst, wie ich dich nennen darf, probier ich halt durch!   
  
... Schnucki...?"  
  
Aya: "Halt die Klappe und mach weiter mit den Plätzchen!"  
  
Yohji: +hat grad mehr Lust zu nerven als Plätzchen zu machen+   
  
"Bitte, bitte, sag mir doch einfach einen Namen, mein süßes, kleines Zuckerschnäutzchen, ja?!"  
  
Aya: *grrmmll* "P.L.Ä.T.Z.C.H.E.N.!!!"  
  
Yohji: +stockt, nickt dann aber etwas verwirrt und wirft Aya einen   
  
schmachtenden Blick zu+ "Ok, *hüstel* mein... ähm, 'Plätzchen', wie du meinst..."  
  
'Komische Vorlieben, der Kerl... '  
  
Aya: +wie vom Blitz getroffen+ "Was hast du eben gesagt?"  
  
Yohji: 'Er reagiert!!! Ok., dann gehen wir halt auf das Spielchen ein...'  
  
"Äh, ich... *köhm, köhm* dachte nur gerade, ich würde gerne die... äh, das Plätzchen...  
  
Nein, dem Plätzchen was in den Ofen schieben...! *smiiile*"  
  
Aya: "..." 'Jetzt dreht er völlig durch...'  
  
Yohji: "..." +ausnahmsweise auch mal sprachlos; schiebt das echte Blech Plätzchen   
  
in den Backofen und wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn+  
  
"Puh, ist das heiß hier drin! Ähm, es stört doch keinen, wenn ich mein T-Shirt ausziehe,  
  
oder? - Gut!"  
  
+entledigt sich seines Oberteils+  
  
Aya: +wirft sexy Yohji einen verstohlenen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu und hat seitdem  
  
LEICHTE Probleme, sich auf die Drehbewegung der Kurbel zu konzentrieren, da  
  
seine Hand auf der Höhe nun eher auf eine andere Bewegungsrichtung aus ist+  
  
Yohji: +steht immer noch unschlüssig in der Küche+ "Maaan, mir ist immer noch so warm!  
  
So kann ich nicht arbeiten!!! ~Diva...~  
  
Darf ich...?"  
  
+macht Anstalten, die Verschnürung seiner Jogginghose zu lösen, als er aber   
  
plötzlich von einer Hand in seinem Schritt daran gehindert wird+  
  
"Äh... Aya-... *schluck* Plätzchen??!"  
  
Aya: '...'   
  
"...Du hast doch wohl was drunter, oder?"   
  
+weiß nur zu gut über Yohjis Vorliebe für Freiheit untenrum Bescheid und denkt an die unschuldigen Augen der Kleinen+  
  
Yohji: +durchblickt die Situation und muss lachen+ "Na klar, was denkst du denn?"  
  
Bitte beachten sie in dieser Szene, wie das vorher noch anscheinend so uninteressierte  
  
Alphamännchen auf seinen Anspruch auf das langhaarige Rudelmitglied gegenüber  
  
den anderen besteht!  
  
Omi, Ken & Aya: +kriegen alle riesen Stielaugen, als sich Yohji von seiner Hose befreit  
  
und sich daran macht, in schwarzem String die Plätzchen aus dem Ofen zu holen.  
  
Aya: *Sabberfaden einsaugt* +ist mit einem Satz bei Yohjis ziemlich entblößten  
  
Hinterteil und verdeckt dieses recht hastig und druckvoll mit seiner eigenen Mittelpartie+  
  
"Ahm... hn... Nix für kleine Jungs!! Raus mit euch, los!"  
  
Omi & Ken: "Hey, was heißt hier kleine Jungs?!   
  
Wenn ihr wüsstet, was... Ähm, ...ok!"  
  
+wechseln vielsagende Blicke und verschwinden dann Arm in Arm aus der Tür+  
  
Hier unterbrechen wir die Sendung für eine wichtige Mitteilung:  
  
Da oben nur Lime und kein Lemon vorgewarnt war,   
  
wird dieser Teil hier erbarmungslos geschnitten!!!  
  
Wir machen in der Zeit etwas themenbezogene Musik.  
  
In der Weihnachtsbäckerei...*lala*   
  
... zwischen Mehl und Milch macht so mancher Knilch  
  
eine riesen-große Kleckerei...*lala*  
  
~Hier wird wieder geschnitten... U.U'''~  
  
Ok, jeder, der nur ein kleines Fünkchen Phantasie besitzt, äh... ja, ihr wisst was ich meine.  
  
Also, nachdem wir hier so eindrucksvoll das Balzverhalten demonstriert bekamen,  
  
wollen wir noch mit ein paar Schlussimpressionen den Ausgang der Nahrungsbeschaffung  
  
unserer Studienobjekte verfolgen.  
  
Omi & Ken: +betreten später die mittlerweile leere Küche+  
  
Ken: "Man, haben die gewütet!" +lässt seinen Blick über das Chaos schweifen+  
  
Omi: "Ja, und wer darf's wieder aufräumen? Na klar, wir natürlich! *mrmpf*"  
  
+schaut sich ebenfalls um+  
  
"Oh, nein, verdammt!!! Die ganzen schönen Plätzchen sind verbrannt!!!  
  
So eine verdammte Scheiße aber auch! ~Aber Omittchi! Ôo'' ~  
  
Der ganze Nachmittag umsonst draufgegangen! *argh*   
  
Und jetzt können wir auch noch den Saustall hier aufräumen, als ob wir   
  
nicht auch was besseres zu tun hätten..."  
  
Ken: "Stimmt, wir hätten da wirklich was besseres zu tun... Und weißt du was,  
  
das werden wir auch ganz einfach tun, scheiß auf's Aufräumen, das sollen die beiden  
  
gefälligst morgen selber machen!" +küsst Omi innig und setzt ihn auf Tisch ab+  
  
"Wenn es schon keine mit Liebe gemachten Plätzchen gibt,  
  
lass uns halt Liebe ohne Plätzchen machen!"  
  
#-#-#  
  
#Owari#  
  
Gooott, was für eine unsinnige Story!  
  
Und was'n scheiß Ende!  
  
Aber egal, ich wusste nicht, wie sonst...  
  
Hätte Omittchi noch "Oh, Ken-kuuun...!! Du bist ja so männlich!!!" stöhnen lassen können, aber... nein.  
  
Und 'mit Liebe gemachte' Plätzchen ??!  
  
Na, ich wollte ja nicht wissen, was dabei dann der Zuckerguss ist...  
  
Egal, genug Mist für einen Tag verzapft!  
  
An diejenigen, die das hier überlebt haben:  
  
Danke für's Lesen, bitte Commi hinterlassen und auch mal bei meinen anderen Stories  
  
'Behind Blue Eyes' und 'Let this Hell be Heaven' reinschaun, ok? ^-^  
  
Cu,   
  
irgendwie irgendwo irgendwann  
  
again,  
  
Aiken 


End file.
